Swapsies
by emmzi91
Summary: a little accident makes life very difficult for Hermione and Draco. see how they cope (or not)!


Chapter ONE 

'_Uuhh I can't believe Dumbledore put Slytherine and Griffindor together for potions again. Is he mad?_' Thought Hermione as she sat down with Ron and Harry on either side of her in the cold potions classroom.

'_That old fool must really be off his rocker. He's deliberately trying to make my life a misery, having to teach these dim witted kids and putting the best and worst houses together again._' Snape angrily thought, as he swept into the cold dungeons ready to take his bad mood out on the first unlucky Griffindor he saw. This happened to be and he snapped " 5 points from Griffindor for sitting next to an annoying know it all!"

"But sir that's not f"

"Another 5 points for arguing and if I hear another word from you Mr Potter you will be serving detention with Mr Filtch tonight."

At this half of the room were snickering while the other half were about ready to explode with the injustice of it all, though they knew that they couldn't.

Inwardly Snape sighed '_ah that's better_' he thought to himself while putting instructions of the day's potion onto the blackboard.

"You have one hour to make a hair reduction serum. When you are done put a sample on my desk. Oh before you get started, the headmaster has said that he would like everyone to be partnered with someone from the opposite house. Well get going then!" Snape smiled evilly to himself behind a stack of essays '_this should be funny_' he thought as he watched the class look at each other then grab someone from the opposite house who was the least offensive in their opinion. After most people had sat down with their partners only two people were left standing. Those two happened to be Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

'_Oh no this is not happening. Anyone but him please._' She thought desperately as she looked around the class trying to find someone else that who had gone unnoticed by everyone else. No such luck.

'_Great I'm stuck with the mudblood. Even going with the Weasel would have been better. No I did not just think that._'

Hermione reluctantly trudged over to Draco and sat down next to him.

"Well I suppose we better get started then, I'll go and get the equipment if you could just start chopping up that Figla Root,"

"I don't take orders from mudbloods, I will go and get the stuff." He said sneering at her.

'_What a complete asshole!_'

'_Poor Hermione, she has to go with Malfoy. I feel a bit guilty for her but there's nothing I can do._' Were Harry's thoughts (pretty much the same thoughts as Ron's, it was quite scary).

Just as Draco was putting the last ingredient into the cauldron someone walked behind him and nudged him. This caused too much Grub Worm to go into their potion. This wouldn't have mattered too much but unknown to the two students was the fact that a little bit of each of their hair had also gone into the potion while they had been stirring it. So when too much Grub Worm was added the potion began to hiss and fizz. A little bit landed on both Draco and Hermione's skin.

Hermione both looked down to their chests where the potion had landed.

'_Uh oh. This isn't supposed to happen. It's all cold and it is spreading._' She thought as she frantically tried to wipe the stuff off.

'_Hmm that's weird, like warmth going through my whole body._'

After a couple of moments both started to feel as if they were being pulled towards the other although their bodies weren't moving at all. Once it had stopped both blacked out on the dungeon floor.

"Professor?" someone called nervously having noticed the boy and girl falling to the floor.

'_Bloody hell! What's happened now?_' he thought irritably but stopped complaining to himself immediately when he saw his favourite student unconscious on the floor.

"What happened?" Snape demanded.

Nobody spoke for fear of having the professor's rage on them.

'_Oh for heavens sake! I'll find out later._' He thought whilst putting a levitating spell on the two students and hurrying down the corridor towards the hospital wing. He lay them down on a bed each and Madam Pomfrey came hustling in. she just rolled her eyes when she saw the two familiar forms. She was used to tending to the unusual wounds of them as well as two of the other students in the same year.

"Yes what is it then?" she asked.

"Well I am not really sure. They were just brewing a potion together and then they were both unconscious on the floor."

"They were working together?" Madam Pomfrey asked dubiously.

"Yes, one of the Dumbledore's ideas." Snape replied with a grimace.

Because they had been talking neither of the adults noticed Hermione and Draco stir until one of them mumbled groggily

"What happened? Where am I?"

Madam Pomfrey hurried over to them and started checking them over. "Well you seem to be in perfect health the two of you. I see no reason why you shouldn't go back to your common rooms but if anything happens come straight back here."

The two agreed and hurried out of the hospital wing without even looking at each other.

'_This is all Malfoy's fault. I bet Harry and Ron are worrying about me and I haven't had a chance to finish my charms essay yet._' Hermione thought walking up twisty staircases to get to the Griffindor common room. When she climbed through the portrait the room was nearly full because everyone had just come back from dinner. They all turned to stare at her, mainly with anger. She was getting a little nervous wondering what on earth she could have down when she spotted her two best friends.

"Harry, Ron do you want to go down to the kitchens? I missed dinner and you two always seem to be hungry anyway." Along with these reasons Hermione also wanted an excuse to get away from her housemates. They were still looking at her in anger and confusion and she wanted to ask her friends if there was a reason for this.

"And why would we want to do that with you Malfoy? You better get out or we will have to beat you into a bloody pulp." Ron said angrily to her.

'_Ok this is weird. Maybe everyone's playing a joke on me, it's not very funny though._' She thought with confusion.

"Ha ha very funny you can stop now guys, this is annoying and I need to eat so I can go to the library"

"Malfoy I don't know what you are playing at but get out and you better not have hurt Hermione cause we haven't seen her since she was taken away with you." Harry said to her whilst advancing on her menacingly. The others were to so she quickly retreated from the common room annoyed because this was not what she needed after having a really crappy day.

On the way to the kitchens she didn't see anyone and stopped in a bathroom to splash her face with cold water to try and get rid of a headache that was gradually getting worse. When she looked up from the basin into the mirror she screamed. Looking back at her in the mirror was

"MALFOY!"

'_Stupid bloody mudblood, missed dinner now. I'm all tense. Oh well good excuse to get Pansy to give me a massage, not that a Malfoy needs an excuse to do anything of course._' Thought Draco as he descended towards the Slytherine common room. What greeted him when he got there was not what he expected at all. He was the Slytherine Prince, first years jumped when he looked at them and everyone treated him with respect. So when he stepped into the common room and everyone looked at him with hostile stares, he was not happy. His mood was not helped when Pansy came up to him and said

"What do you think you are doing here mudblood? Run back to your little lapdogs and get some hair conditioner while you're at it!" everyone laughed at him.

"Look I don't know what you are on Parkinson but you better stop it now or pay the consequences." Draco smirked at her.

This didn't have the desired effect though because everyone just started laughing again so he stormed of. They would pay for that later, no one laughed at Draco Malfoy if he didn't want them to. Not even his friends.

Seeing as he had missed dinner Draco headed down to the kitchens but stopped in a deserted bathroom first to check on his hair. When he caught a glimpse of his reflection his mind went blank. All he could do was bellow

"GRANGER!"

Uh oh. I wonder what they are going to do? We will just have to wait and see! Also, I am calling Draco and Hermione by the names of whose mind they are, not what they look like on the outside. R&R you know you want to.

TTFN!


End file.
